The present invention relates to depilatory devices for removing body hair, such as are used for cosmetic purposes.
A number of depilatory devices for this purpose have been proposed in the past. Some devices include discs arranged to provide gaps of wedge-like configurations for catching and plucking the hair; a device of this type is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,661. Other devices include helical springs which define the hair-catching gaps between their windings; examples of the latter are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,232,617, 4,079,741 and 4,524,772, the first two being axial helical springs, and the latter being an arcuate spring.
An object of the present invention is to provide a depilatory device which uses neither discs nor helical springs but defines the hair-catching gaps in another manner, producing a number of advantages over the prior devices as will be described more particularly below.